Endings
There are four different endings the player can receive depending on certain choices they made. They are ranked according to preference, with ending A being the most desirable and ending D being the worst. Alternate Game Endings Ending A - Fortes Fortuna Juvat ("Fortune Favors The Brave") - Fiona struggles to get the key into the lock. Hewie calms her fears and she manages to unlock the door. However, Hewie begins barking which catches Fiona's attention. From the double doors, Debilitas comes out with hedge clippers. In a tense and awkward moment, Fiona and Debilitas stare at each other. Debilitas simply bows to Fiona, showing that he no longer means any harm. With that, she and Hewie walk into the darkness of the forest. Debilitas looks at the overgrown trees in the garden and begins clipping the trees. To get this ending, the player must defeat Debilitas using the chandelier. This does not kill Debilitas, but rather causes him to retreat and thus no longer pose a threat for Fiona during the remainder of the game. Ending B '- ''Ignis Aurum Probat ''("Fire Tests Gold") - This is similar to ending A, except that Debilitas does not appear. As Fiona is opening the gate out to the forest, she stares at the castle for a few moments, before turning and following Hewie into the forest. To get this ending, the player must have Fiona kill Debilitas, either by using Hewie or repeatedly attacking him with several explosive chemicals and minerals she encounters. '''Ending C '-''' ''Dona Nobis Pacem'' ("Give Us Peace") - This is similar to ending A, except Debilitas does not appear and there is a special scene at the end. Lorenzo calls out to Fiona not to go and falls down the stairs, loathing the fact that she has left. To get this ending, the game must be completed once. On a second play-through, Debilitas must be defeated with the chandelier. Then, Fiona must go visit Debilitas in his hut, where he will give her a key to one of the locked bathroom stalls, which reveals a hidden cellar. In that cellar, Fiona finds the key to the castle's main gate. 'Ending D '- Tu Fui, Ego Eris ("What You Are, I Was. What I Am, You Will Be.") - Fiona wakes up in a glass box where Riccardo taunts her and says she belongs to him. She screams in her frustration. The scene cuts to her castle bedroom, where Riccardo enters the room and tenderly strokes Fiona's head and her bulging stomach, as she is now heavily pregnant. As he walks away, she wakes, gives a faint smile, and issues a hollow laugh, having gone insane. To obtain this ending, Fiona must have a weak relationship with Hewie. Fiona does not rescue Hewie in the Chaos Forest, therefore Hewie does not recover from Riccardo's gun attack, and hence does not rescue Fiona, thus ending the game. Game Over 'Acta Est Fabula '- The Play is Over The game over screen. The scene after the death varies based on if Fiona or Hewie (on hard mode) was killed by an enemy or an environmental trap. Return to Pages.